


New year, new me. or.. new us to be exact.

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Cute, First Kiss, Fluf, Fluff, M/M, New Year, New Year's Kiss, No Smut, One Shot, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky, Protective Bucky Barnes, Skinny Steve, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, happy new year, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-war and pre-serum.</p><p>Bucky and Steve are at Bucky's folks to celebrate new year's eve. Rebecca, Bucky's sister, was out celebrating somewhere else, and his folks weren't saying much to them, but all Bucky cared about was having Steve nearby and that he was.</p><p>They are wrestling and laughing and they end up falling onto the couch together, arms around each other. They stay like that like it isn't weird at all, and tired Steve is slowly falling asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New year, new me. or.. new us to be exact.

"I'm tired." Steve yawned. Bucky checked the clock. "It's still nearly an hour away, you could take a nap?"

Steve nodded and nestled in against his friend. Bucky's folks started talking a little softer and Steve smiled to himself. "You don't have to worry about me. I'll sleep no matter how loud you talk." He mumbled.  He breathed in deeply through his nose and smiled ever so slightly. "You smell good." He mumbled sleepily, moving his face a little, to be closer to Bucky.

Bucky ran a hand through his hair but then quickly pulled it back, unsure if Steve would be okay with that. 

Steve nuzzled in a little more before falling into a deep sleep.

 

After about thirty minutes Steve started to stir and mumble. "No... No..!" He mumbled frantically. 

Bucky quickly wrapped his other arm around Steve and softly told him he was just dreaming, everything's okay. "Bucky..." Steve murmured. "No..! Buck!" He continued nervously. 

Bucky kissed his head softly, moving his arm to Steve's knees before puling him up onto his lap. He cradled his head and placed it in the crook of his neck. "Shh. Everything's okay." He whispered, blushing slightly as his parents looked at him surprised. 

His parents shared a look that said more than Bucky could figure out but at this point he really didn't care. He just wanted to make sure Steve was okay. 

Steve kept stirring and so Bucky held onto him a little tighter. The stirring calmed down and his breathing got calm again and Bucky sighed out in relieve. Steve was okay again.

 

When it was just a couple minutes before midnight Bucky tried to wake Steve up. "Steve. Stevie. It's nearly midnight." 

Steve tried to pretend he hadn't woken up but his breathing had changed and he couldn't seem to keep his eyelids as relaxed as they were seconds ago. Bucky smiled at him and ran the back of his hand over Steve's cheek.

"Come on Stevie five more minutes till midnight. You gotta wake up." Bucky commanded gently. 

Steve groaned. "If I wake up can I still stay like this?" He murmured groggily. Bucky chuckled at him and almost kissed his head. "You're already awake you punk." "Jerk." Steve mumbled back, almost falling asleep again.

"You can stay like this for as long as you like." Bucky whispered to his head. 

Steve smiled to himself; he felt lucky to have Bucky as his best friend. He wanted him to be more than that, but if that never happened he would still be happy. He listened to Bucky's heartbeat as he tried to stay awake. It was beating pretty fast. Steve wondered why that was; he had his hopes for what it was but he of course couldn't be sure.

"Hey Stevie, wake up we're counting down." Bucky spoke minutes later softly poking Steve. Steve had been awake but he was just too busy daydreaming and thinking of a New Year's resolution. 

He opened his eyes and looked up at Bucky. They smiled at each other and Steve decided on a good resolution; stay true to yourself. For Steve staying true to himself meant to listen to his feelings and give it a shot. At least he could say he tried.

Steve moved up and with slight hesitation, Bucky let him. 

Steve moved his one leg to the other side of Bucky's legs and was now sitting on Bucky's lap while completely facing Bucky. 

In the background they faintly heard Bucky's folks count down. 

 

5... 

They locked eyes, smiling sweetly.

 

4... 

Steve leant in slightly, and Bucky blushed.

 

3... 

Steve moved his hand up to take a hold of Bucky's chin. Bucky didn't know where to look.

 

2... 

Eyes fluttered shut.

 

1... 

Steve leant in and connected their lips.

 

Bucky kissed back in an instant but wasn't sure of what to do out of sheer excitement. 

Steve slid his hand away from Bucky's chin and onto his cheek holding onto it and pulling it closer. He soon moved in his other hand to do the same. 

Bucky's folks were standing a few feet away, wishing each other a happy new year before turning towards the boys and freezing.  They were surprised to see this happening right now and right in front of them, but they were not surprised that it had finally actually happened. Bucky's mom put her hand on her husbands chest and smiled at him before looking back at the boys. 

Steve started to back off and Bucky tried to stop him, but he didn't want to seem too desperate and so he stopped himself. 

"Happy new year." Steve whispered with a soft laugh.

 

For a split second Bucky thought this had all just been a New Year's kiss and nothing else, but that soon faded when Steve almost immediately leant in again to continue their gentle kiss. 

He moved one of his hands into Steve's hair and the other was draped around his waist.

They kissed gently for several minutes, not realising Bucky's parents were looking at them.

"What took you so long" Steve breathed out after he pulled away. "I mean if you wanted to kiss me, why didn't you just do that?" 

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way..." Bucky admitted way too softly for the normally super confident mister Barnes. 

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Steve asked, searching his face and absentmindedly playing with a strand of Bucky's hair. 

"Oh yes let me just easily tell you that I'm in love with you without knowing if you're into me as much as I'm into you. I'm pretty sure we'd get brutally murdered if anyone else were to find out. And what if you weren't into me as much as I'm into you? What would have happened then? I was afraid you'd think I was some kind of fag... A queer... And you'd hate me and never want to see me again." Bucky ranted louder than he had originally planned. 

"My god Bucky, how can you think that? Me?? Come on boy even if I wasn't... as into you, as you are into me, and more... I would still have stayed your friend..! You would not have gotten rid of me that easily..!" Steve replied with a slight smirk and he bumped his fist into Bucky's shoulder. 

"I didn't want to get rid of you. I don't want that. Why would I want to get rid of you?" Bucky replies not sure what else to say. 

Steve leant in and kissed him again. "I'm not going anywhere." 

He pressed soft tiny kisses onto his mouth until he suddenly realised the horrifying look on Bucky's face. 

"Buck? Are you- Oh..." Steve mumbled. "Shoot."

 

"Your folks are standing behind me right? And they've seen and heard everything..???"

Bucky nodded slowly. 

"Are they getting ready to kiss us or kill us?" Steve asked cautiously. "I don't know." Bucky said through tight lips. 

Bucky's mom ruffled Steve's hair. "No one's killing either of you." She said proudly. Bucky let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in, and Steve visibly relaxed. 

Steve felt arms wrapping around him and smiled as Bucky's mom kissed his head. "Happy new year." She said into his hair. 

Steve was happy and Bucky was happy, his parents were happy for them and for each other, and everyone was smiling. 

Happy new year indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late! I haven't had any wifi since christmas. Happy new year everyone! <3


End file.
